Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep
by Stadium Love
Summary: With the three of them locked up and Damon the only hope to get them out. He will have to grapple with an old flame and learn to control these new feelings he has for a certain human. All the while watching her love his brother.
1. Chapter 1

It had been raining hard these past few days. Not that it mattered much to me. As a vampire the rain did little to affect me, nothing really bothered me in the sense that I was dead. I walked idly down the stairs.

I could hear the pounding rain on the roof and the splash of distant cars as they sped through the watery roads. This super hearing was handy sometimes, but when there was no useful purpose it just left your head filled with unwanted noises.

I made my way into the lounge room where I saw Stefan seated on an arm chair by the fire. He held a book in his hands and was intently reading it. I didn't bother asking what it was about because truthfully I had no desire to know. Instead I strode past him and opened the liquor cabinet and poured myself a drink.

"You know this drinking of yours could classify you as an alcoholic," Stefan noted. I gulped down the glass of gin and then poured myself another.

"And this brooding act of yours can be classified as depression," I shot back, downing another drink.

He smirked but didn't remove his eyes from his book. It bugged me a little that he had become so blasé about my attempts to mock him. My whole purpose here was to annoy and torture him. But that was becoming harder to do now that he had just begun shrugging off my comments or replying with snarky ones of his own.

I moved over to the fire place and leaned against the marble. My eyes staring into the flames as I mulled over all that was going on. So far there was the problem with that Gilbert fellow that was determined to make my life hell. Then there was that unnerving Pearl and her demand that I help her take over this town, crazy woman.

Though I had many other things on my mind there was always one thought that constantly harassed me. That little spit fire Stefan insisted on keeping around, Elena. I could never quite understand her, and that was what drove me crazy.

She looked just like Katherine, and yet she was so different. Katherine was manipulative and selfish. But Elena was always thinking of the well being of others, she was kind and warm. She was all of the things that Katherine wasn't.

Before my mind could wander any farther I heard a strange noise coming from outside. My eyes darted quickly to the window and I saw Stefan do the same. I couldn't see anything but there was definitely something wrong.

"Did you hear that?" I questioned Stefan.

"Yes," he replied as he moved closer to the window, "I'll go check it out," he offered. He darted quickly from the room and out the door.

I continued to stare intently out the window, my ears straining to figure out where the sound was coming from. I heard a disturbance outside and then found myself rushing out to check and see what had happened.

"Stefan!" I called as I looked around, the rain soaking me. I heard a rustling in the nearby trees and I approached slowly.

"Stefan!" I called again. There was still no response. I paused just before the large trees. _Where could he have gone? _I thought to myself. Just as I was about to turn I heard something come behind me. But whatever it was, it was too quick for me.

Without notice I felt a sharp sting in my neck and then after that everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I began to slowly open my eyes, unsure as to why my body was burning and my head stinging. As my mind began to clear I was able to better see where I was. It was a dank chamber lined with stone walls and a small window that had bars on the outside. I noticed that I could barely move and that was when I felt my hands tied above my head.

I attempted to pull them free but felt another stinging burn surge through me.

"I already tried, they are covered in vervain," said a groggy voice from within the dark room. I looked up and saw that Stefan too was tied up. He was on the opposite wall of me and he looked tired and weak.

"Where are we?" I demanded.

"My guess is about as good as yours," he replied. His eyes drooped and I could see that the vervain was having a harsher affect on him than me. That was probably due to his wayward diet of squirrels and other woodland creatures.

"Hey, hey!" I called, snapping his eyes open again. "Look at me," I ordered.

His head turned up toward me and his eyes were half open, "I am going to get us out of this but I need you to stay with me, understand?" He nodded drowsily and then let his head fall again.

I turned my attention to trying to find a way to escape from this. I pulled on the rope once again and immediately regretted it as I felt another surge of pain. Whoever had done this obviously had thought this through. I could smell the vervain through out the whole room.

But _who_ would want to do this? I wondered. Though the answer was quite obvious. When you lived the way I did you often picked up a few enemies along the way. I must have really pissed this one off if they would bother going through all of this trouble of capturing both Stefan and I.

I could feel the vervain beginning to wear on me. Though I knew I would be able to hold out longer than Stefan due to my human blood diet. My gaze went back to him and I saw that he was growing closer to unconsciousness.

"Stefan stay with me!" I yelled at him. His eyes snapped open again and he became more aware. I sighed heavily; this obviously wasn't going to be as easy as I had hoped.

Just as I was about to try the ropes again I heard footsteps approaching where we were. Both Stefan and I turned our attention towards the door, awaiting whoever it was that was coming. They were a vampire, I could smell it.

I watched as the door knob twisted and in walked a tall vampire. He had dark black hair that hung to his shoulders and his skin was pale, a milky color.

"Ah I see you two are awake," he noted, he spoke with an accent though I couldn't place where it was from.

"Who are you?" I growled and his eyes darted quickly to mine. They were of the darkest black.

"Oh I thought you would remember me Damon, I sure remember you," he said, his eyes taunting.

"Or maybe you wouldn't, it wasn't exactly me that you had been interested in now had it?" He began pacing around the room. His pale fingers were pressed together as he continued his rambling.

"You always had a thing for her, sad how much control she had over you. I had always thought you were stronger than that. Though I could hardly blame you, she is quite the temptress." He offered a devilish grin in my direction.

"What the hell are you talking about you lunatic?" I yelled. He didn't answer but burst into an evil laughter.

"You really don't know who I am do you?" he questioned, coming closer to me.

"Of course I don't. Now mind filling me in?"

"Klaus quit messing with them," a voice said from behind the door. I didn't even need to see her to know who it was.

I stared at the door as it opened revealing the rueful vampire. My eyes grew wide and I heard Stefan gasp.

"Katherine," I breathed.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's good to see you too Damon," she said, slinking over to me. I twisted away from her touch but she continued to drag her fingers across my chest. They trailed to the buttons and she slowly began undoing my shirt. I continued to move away from her touch.

"Oh don't be like that Damon, surely you are happy to see me," she said, smiling that wicked grin.

"You let me believe you were trapped in that tomb for more than a century. When really you were just running around God knows where. Why would I be happy to see you?" I spat at her.

She made an expression of mock hurt, "Oh Damon, I'm wounded," she said holding a hand to her dead heart.

I continued to glare at her as she continued to stare me down. I had to admit that there was a part of me, the part that had loved Katherine for so long that was genuinely happy to see her. But after everything that she had done to me, this included, I could feel my hate growing stronger.

Stefan coughed, breaking her fixation on me. "Oh my Stefan," she rejoiced. She quickly darted to him and he immediately cringed at her touch.

"Don't be like that," she said, letting her hand graze the side of his face, "I've missed my boys."

"Haven't you missed me?" she asked him, her eyes glimmering.

"Hardly, I've just been waiting for the day that I could stake you," Stefan said fiercely.

"You were always so docile Stefan, what happened?"

"Centuries of living with what you did to me, that's what happened," he spat.

Her eyes lit up and she flashed back to him, her hand holding his throat. "Oh but you don't hate me for that, I mean how else would you have met your precious Elena?"

I saw Stefan's eyes widen at the mention of Elena. I too became alert and worried.

"What did you do to her?" he growled, thrashing fiercely against the restraints.

"Don't worry she's fine," she said, her tone indifferent, "I would never hurt her." The same wicked grin crossed her lips as she teased Stefan with the one thing that could truly hurt him.

"What do you want?" I asked, growing weary of her games.

"Your help," she answered, turning away from Stefan and moving closer to the other vampire who I still didn't recognize.

"We're done playing your little games Katherine," I said, staring at her with as much hate as I could.

It was hard I had to admit, trying to think up ways to kill her. Maybe I could take the other vampire and let Stefan take care of Katherine. But then I heard another cough from Stefan and knew that, that possibility was gone. She was stronger than either of us because she had a few hundred years on us.

"You know I think I may just pay that little Elena of yours a visit," she said, draping her arms around the other vampire. "What do you say Klaus, you up for a little trip to our beloved Mystic Falls?"

"Of course," he answered in a sinister tone, "I would very much like to meet this human that has managed to captivate these two vampires," he said, giving each of us a menacing grin.

"Leave her out of this!" Stefan yelled, continuing to thrash against the restraints.

"Stefan stop!" I yelled, "You'll hurt yourself and right now I need you so just calm down!"

Katherine's eyes remained amused as she watched the two of us, "It is a shame to have to keep you both tied up like this. But I could never trust either of you."

She turned away from us and began to walk out, Klaus right behind her, "I'll make sure to say hello for you two," she called before finally disappearing.

Stefan looked completely distraught and broken. I could only imagine the things that Katherine would do to her and I am sure Stefan could imagine the same. What had puzzled me was why he had said both of us. It was Stefan that held the fixation, not me. _Stupid vampire._

"Don't worry Stefan, she's going to be alright," I said trying to reassure him. I felt for him, I truly did. And in a way it hurt me to see him like this. After all he was my brother that still counted for something with me.

"She can't hurt her," he said, his voice exhausted and he sounded out of breath, "I have to save her."

"First we have to get out of here, and then we'll take care of Katherine." In all honesty I wasn't really betting on Elena's survival. It was obvious that she was the one thing that kept Stefan from Katherine. And if she wanted both of us she would have to eliminate all competition.

But so far the odds had always been in Elena's favor. Maybe she would actually come out of this alive. And then it occurred to me that it was either Stefan or I that had saved her. That poor girl didn't stand a chance.


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: I really appreciate those who have taken the time to review my story. Your comments are greatly appreciated. Also I wanted it to be known that I am not really following any plont lines here, this is more of my own thing. The characters may be the same in some ways but I am kind of just going with my own thing here. _

* * *

I had been calling Stefan all morning. He hadn't shown up to school and I was beginning to worry that something had happened. I decided to go over to the boarding house to check things out. But I had to make a quick stop first.

I pulled up in front of the small blue house. I worked to keep my breathing even as I made my way up the steps and to the door. I was about to knock but then it opened abruptly.

"Bonnie," I breathed, a little surprised to see that she had actually opened the door.

"What do you want Elena?" she said in a bored tone. It stung to see her act like this toward me. Though I understood her reasoning, it still hurt.

"It's Stefan, Bonnie. He didn't come to school and hasn't answered any of my calls. I think something may have happened to him," I explained.

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I was hoping maybe you'd be able to get some kind of reading off of this," I said offering Stefan's jacket to her. It was all that I had that was actually his.

She looked at the jacket and then at me. Her eyes remaining blank, "Please," I begged, "I need to know that he is alright."

"Fine," she said, snatching the jacket from my grasp. I saw her cringe a bit at the touch. I guess I had never completely understood just how much Stefan and Damon had hurt her. But then again she was blaming them for the death of her grandmother.

She held the jacket close to her, her hands tightening around the leather. I watched eagerly, hoping that she would be able to come up with something.

She suddenly gasped and her eyes flew open, "Oh my god," she said quietly.

"What, what is it?" I asked frantically. I had to know what it was that she had seen. Was he hurt? Or worse, _dead_.

"There was light, and a lot of it. The pain, there was this burning pain and screaming," she said, her eyes remained distant as she recounted what she had just seen.

"And you're sure it was Stefan?" I questioned. She nodded and I placed my hand over my mouth. I felt absolutely sick.

"I have to go," I said turning to go to my car. I wasn't sure where to go. All I knew was that Stefan was in pain and I had to save him.

"Elena wait!" called Bonnie, "Where are you going?"

"To find Stefan!" I yelled back.

"Are you insane?" she exclaimed.

I turned back to her, "Bonnie I love him, I can't just let him die. I have to do something," I said, trying to keep my voice under control. Though I really just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. I knew that I had to be strong right now. It was the only way that I would be able to save Stefan.

"Elena, just wait a second!" Bonnie called. She disappeared into her house and then came back moments later with her jacket in hand along with Stefan's.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she approached.

"I can't let you go alone, besides you are going to need my help," she explained.

"Bonnie you don't have to do this."

"Stefan saved me on more than one occasion, I can be lenient just this once."

I nodded, grateful for her help. We both climbed into the car and I took off speedily. I headed to the one place that I hoped would hold some clues as to where he was. And then something occurred to me. I wasn't sure why I hadn't thought of him before. I guess I was just too wrapped up in Stefan.

"Damon," I said.

"What?"

"Damon, maybe he can help us."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I really don't think I could handle him."

"Bonnie he is our only chance at finding Stefan," I reminded.

Her face didn't change from the same disgusted expression at the mention of Damon. When we pulled up to the house I pulled out my phone and tried to call Damon. It rang and rang but no answer.

"He isn't picking up," I said in frustration.

I climbed out of the car and Bonnie followed warily, "Where could they be?" I asked to myself.

"Elena!" Bonnie called. I searched for her and found her standing by the forest that lay near the boarding house.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I am sensing something from in here," she said motioning to the forest.

Without a thought I plunged in, I could hear Bonnie following after me, "Elena slow down!"

I began searching through the woods for any sign of him. Anything that could let me know where he was. But there was nothing, the woods were empty.

And then in a flash there was a figure in front of me, "Hello," said the tall man. He quirked his head as he studied me.

I began to back away but then I heard another figure come up from behind, "Klaus don't scare her," the other voice scolded, it was a woman's.

I turned to face her and about fell back, "N-,wha-," I struggled for words as I stared into the woman's face. It seemed almost impossible but she looked just like me.

In a flash she was standing in front of me, "Bizarre is it not," she said, lifting a hand to caress my face, "It's like looking in a mirror," she noted.

"Where's Stefan?" I questioned, trying hard to keep my voice firm.

Her eyes lit up and I knew that she had an idea as to where he was, "Don't worry Elena, he's safe," she assured, "I would never hurt my dear Stefan."

Her voice was sweet, but almost in a sick way. The way she looked at me made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"I still don't see what he see's in you," she said moving closer to me, her eyes studying my every feature.

"You may look like me, but I don't see what else holds his interest."

"She's much like you Katherine," the man countered.

"How so?" she inquired. It felt odd being in the middle of two vampires and having them talk as if I wasn't even there.

"Well for one she is incredibly stupid," he said, flashing her a quick grin as he circled me. They must have been close because from what I had picked up about Katherine she didn't seem like one to allow such comments.

"And two, she has the same draw to vampires that you did."

"Perhaps, but I was never this weak. Even when I was human," she noted her eyes boring into mine.

He smiled wryly, "No you weren't, and that was what I loved about you."

She returned his smile, "Now we really must be going my dear, I believe that there is a certain someone that you are just dying to see."

She began pulling me along but then my mind raced back to Bonnie, "Wait, where's Bonnie?" I cried as she dragged me.

"No worries dear Elena, I took care of her."

A chilling revelation came over me and I began fighting harder against her grasp. My fist pounded on her arm and when she pulled me upright to face her I took the chance to send a blow to her face. I had to admit it was strange hitting someone who looked exactly like me.

Her face was surprised for a quick moment but then she recovered. A fierce snarl came through her throat and her eyes turned black as the veins appeared around them.

"Big mistake," she said menacingly. She lunged at me and I felt a pain in my shoulder, after that it all went black and I felt everything inside of me crumble.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Thank you to all of those that have reviewed my story, I really appreciate it. At first I wasn't sure exactly where I was going with this story but now that I have there will hopefully be quicker updates. Also sorry for the end of this chapter. The original was way better but my computer lost it so I ended up with this instead. I hope you enjy it and continue with the reviews.

* * *

There was a stinging on the back of my head, and on my neck. I wasn't entirely sure where I was and why everything was so dark. As I slowly attempted to open my eyes again I realized that I could. I was too weak.

I wondered for a moment what had happened to Elena, was she alright. Or had the vampires that attacked her gotten to Elena too. She prayed that they hadn't. Elena was her best friend and though she hadn't exactly been acting the part these past days she still loved her like a sister.

Suddenly Bonnie felt another's presence with her in the woods. She really wished that she could open her eyes and have the strength to stand. Because who ever it was, she could tell that they were not an average human, they were something more.

The presence drew closer and soon Bonnie felt it right over her. She heard the leaves crinkle beside her as someone knelt down to her level.

"Ma'am can you hear me?" asked a distant voice, it was a man's she could tell that. And he had a southern accent that didn't seem to fit the times though. Could he be a vampire, she thought.

She allowed her power to take control as she searched the man for any sign sas to what he was.

"I knew you weren't normal either," he said, there was a smile in his voice and that alarmed Bonnie immediately.

"Don't be scared," he assured, "I'm not going to hurt you, I felt your aura a ways back. A good thing I came, you look to be in bad shape."

Bonnie remained quiet as she mulled over all that the man had said. Then she sent out waves of confusion, hoping that he would understand.

"Oh well to answer your question, I too have powers like yourself. Though mine are more advanced than yours. For instance," he moved his hand to her wounded neck and began rhythmically chanting in Latin.

She could feel her neck healing and her strength returning to her. Her body was filled with a warmth that made her feel even stronger than before. Once he finally removed his hand Bonnie tried opening her eyes again, this time with success.

Above her was a handsome young man, he looked maybe a few years older than her. He had wavy brown hair that brushed his face when he over. His eyes were a hypnotizing green, and his skin was well tanned.

"You're awake," he pointed, offering her his hand to help her up.

"Thank you," she said quietly, "You saved my life."

"No problem, but you mind me asking who was it that did this to you?"

"I'm not sure who it was, but I think they have my friends."

"I see, well you are obviously not in the best condition to be traveling alone. So why don't I accompany you?" he suggested.

She contemplated it for a moment, and when she realized that she didn't stand much chance against who knows how many vampires, that he was really her only hope.

"Alright," she agreed, "I'm Bonnie," she added. She hadn't noticed but his hand was still holding hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bonnie, now where to?"

It was cold, of that I was sure. And it was dark, though I could feel something covering my eyes so I assumed that was the reason for the lack of light. I tried to move but felt a searing pain in my shoulder as I did so. The scent of blood was thick in the air and I had begun to remember what had happened, and with a chilling revelation I realized the blood was mine.

There was a clank and I heard someone approach me. "I think it's time we reunite you with your precious love," a mocking voice said. The voice sent chills down her spine.

She felt herself being lifted and then half hazardly dragged along the cold floor. There was another clanking sound and then she felt a cool rush of air rush over her. It sent chills along her whole body, which she just realized was exposed.

Katherine flung her to the ground and she fell hard against the cold floor. Her hands were bound behind her back so her knee and elbow caught her fall.

"Wake up," the shrill voice demanded. At first Elena thought that she was talking to her but then she heard moans coming from around her.

"Elena," one of the voices said, he sounded startled yet weak too. It surprised him to hear her; he thought that she would surely be dead now. And he couldn't deny that there was an extreme relief seeing her before him right now.

"Damon," she said, trying to locate where his voice was coming from. "Damon where's Stefan, is he alright?" she questioned. But before she could receive an answer she heard a few more moans coming from her right.

"Elena," the voice mumbled, "Is that you?'

"Stefan!" she cried, relief flooding her whole being, "Oh Stefan are you alright?"

"I've had better days," he said, trying to sound light but she could hear that he was weak.

"Damon how badly hurt is he?" she questioned.

"The vervain has had a stronger affect on him than it has on me. He's in bad shape at the moment," Damon explained.

"I'm fine," Stefan said gruffly.

"Stefan," Elena whispered in a soft voice, "You're going to be alright, ok. I'll get you out.'

"How sweet, the weak little human pledging her love to a pathetic vampire," the snide voice said.

"I mean it's not like there is anything you can do," she continued. Elena felt her kneel beside her, her hands worked swiftly to pull the blind fold from Elena's eyes. The sudden rush of light caused Elena to blink rapidly before finally adjusting to the new setting.

She looked around and saw that she was in a dark chamber of sorts. To her left hung Damon, he was tied up by his hands and his feet were bound. His face looked worn; Elena couldn't remember ever seeing him look this weak.

When she turned she was faced with an even more chilling sight. Stefan's face was drawn and sallow. He looked like he would drop dead any second.

"Oh my gosh, Stefan, Stefan you're going to be alright,"she said frantically.

"And it just keeps getting sweeter and sweeter your concern," Katherine chimed in mocking.

"But you see Elena I have another surprise for you," she turned to face the door, a devilish grin spreading across her lips.

In walked the sane vampire that had been present in the woods with Katherine. But he wasn't empty handed.

"Jeremy," Elena gasped. Stefan's head snapped up and he watched in with wary eyes. Katherine had truly thought of it all. She had guaranteed that everyone be tied down in one way or another.

Well everyone except for Damon. He would probably be thrilled to have Stefan gone, and the other two were just humans and humans were indispensable creatures to Damon. Hell maybe Damon wanted in on Katherine's crazy plan. He always had been before.

The vampire threw Jeremy beside Elena and he groaned as his back hit the cold floor. He stirred a bit beside Elena but it was obvious that he was in worse condition that Elena.

"Jeremy are you alright?" Elena asked. She wished her arms hadn't been tied behind her back because she just wanted to wrap her arms around Jeremy. It nearly killed her to see him lying there like that.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked fiercely, her eyes boring down on Katherine's. Damon had to giver her credit she may only be a human but she was passionate about those she loved and right now he knew Katherine could see that and that caused her smile to falter a bit.

"It's simple really," Katherine drawled in a bored tone, "I want what every vampire wants, Power."

Katherine slinked over to Stefan and wrapped her arms around his waist, "And these two," she started trailing kisses along his jaw. Stefan tried to fight her off but he had grown too weak and it was becoming impossible to move. "Are going to help me do so."

"You go to hell," Stefan grunted.

"Don't be like that darling; don't forget that I do have your precious Elena here."

"So how do you plan on using us to carry out this 'evil' plan of yours?" Damon interrupted.

She turned to him and her eyes were playful again, "Simple, at Founders day you two, along with my other followers will go through the town, killing every last human. It's the perfect plan!" She exclaimed, tossing her head back and laughing wondrously.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to be one of your followers," Stefan said.

"Well that shows how much you care about your dear Elena here." In a flash she was at Elena's side, holding her up by the throat. Her slender finger stroked Elena's neck and shoulder; there was already dried blood on her shoulder.

"She did taste quite lovely," Katherine noted, her playful eyes taunting Stefan. Damon saw his brother begin to crumble.

"You let her go, and I'll help you," he finally said, hanging his head in defeat. There was no other way out of this, if he didn't give in then it was Elena's life that was in jeopardy.

Katherine smiled and then flashed to him, dropping Elena as she did so. Elena hit the ground with a thud. Stefan's eyes never left Elena's weak body; she looked even more fragile exposed like this.

"Now that's more like it," Katherine whispered, leaning in and passionately kissing Stefan on the lips. She pulled a knife from her back pocket and then cut Stefan loose from the restraints. He fell to the floor with a loud thud but managed to pick himself up.

"You're weak, "Katherine noted. She turned and grabbed Jeremy by the arm and then dragged him over to Stefan. "Drink," she ordered, throwing him in front of Stefan.

Stefan shook his head, "No, I won't drink human blood," he said weakly.

"Stefan you're weak, and if you're weak you will be no use for me," she said, then she grabbed Jeremy's wrist and held it up to Stefan's mouth. But he continued to refuse it.

Jeremy began to wake up and he looked up at the vampire holding his wrist. He also saw Elena sprawled out on the floor; she was looking over at them with fearful eyes. And behind her Damon was looking on with curiosity and almost horror at what was going on.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked looking to Elena.

"Stefan's weak Jeremy, he needs your blood," she explained. Jeremy looked over at Stefan, completely horror stricken, "What?" he exclaimed, trying to pry his wrist from the woman.

"It's ok, "Elena coaxed, "He won't hurt you."

Damon and Jeremy both looked at her with surprise. Damon couldn't believe that she would honestly give her brother up like that.

"No I'm fine," Stefan finally said, "I just need some rest, I'll be fine." He attempted to sit up but it was clear that he couldn't.

"No you're weak, no drink or the girl get's it," Katherine said. What was this? A bad action movie Damon thought.

She thrust the wrist to him once again; Jeremy's eyes never left Elena's. "It's ok," she urged. Jeremy nodded and then turned to Stefan; he offered his wrist willingly to him.

"No," Stefan said desperately. Damon saw his will power crumbling, he was weak and the scent of blood was heavy due to Elena's wound. "Take it," Jeremy offered.

Stefan looked at him once, his eyes full of defeat. And then he looked to Elena, "I'm sorry," he whispered. He grabbed Jeremy's wrist and gripped it tight, bringing it to his mouth. He sunk is fangs deep into the vein and drank from it.

He had to concentrate on only taking enough that he would be able to regain his strength. But he could feel himself giving in to the thirst as he continued to drink. Katherine sat back watching them with bright eyes, she looked a lioness, coaxing her cub as it ate for the first time.

Elena had to look away; she couldn't bear to see the sight before her. Her eyes found Damon's. He was looking worriedly at her.

Stefan finally pushed Jeremy away and he was then able to sit up on his own. There was some blood smeared on his face and Katherine stared at it hungrily. She pulled his face to hers and began passionately kissing him. The taste of fresh blood driving her mad.

He managed to push her back and she stared at him with a sweet smile, "There you have your strength now, and with a few more humans in you, you'll be stronger than ever." Her gaze fell on Elena but he grabbed her arm before she could make a move.

"No," he growled, "You leave her alone or I don't help."

"Fine then, suite yourself," Katherine said indifferently, then her eyes flashed, "Though she does taste exceptionally sweet," she noted with a devilish grin.

Damon saw Stefan hold back the urge to just lunge at her. Klaus who had been a silent observer this whole time burst out laughing at the scene before him, "You vampires are pathetic," he spat at Stefan before leaving the chamber.

"Come now Stefan, let's get you cleaned up," Katherine said, lacing her hands with his. She turned to Damon as she passed by, "I'll be back for you later," she said, flashing her evil grin at him.

The two of them left but before they did Stefan turned to Damon, "Take care of her Damon, promise me," he said hurriedly.

"I promise," Damon said solemnly.

"I love you Elena," he called before being pushed through the door.

"I love you Stefan," she said in a quiet whisper.

The door closed and Damon was left with two humans, both who were currently bleeding. He could feel the hunger within him, and he fought the burning in his throat. This was definitely proving to be so much harder than he had ever thought possible.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I really want to get this story going so I have been writing more. Hopefully I will be able to update later. But no promises. Thank you to those who read and comment._

* * *

I watched as Elena made her way to Jeremy. She tried to wrap him in her arms, but soon realized that they were still tied behind her back.

"Jer, Jer are you ok?" she asked, peering down at him. His head hung low and he was still clutching his wrist. Which thank god it stopped bleeding, Damon thought.

"Jeremy," Elena whispered again, "I'm so sorry Jer, I-." But she wasn't able to finish. I mean really what was there to say, 'sorry I let my vampire boyfriend feed off of you'. Not the most comforting words.

He still didn't answer her and so she just laid her head on his shoulder and then leaned up to kiss his check, "I'm so sorry Jer," she whispered softly. Damon noted how Elena was always able to switch her voice when needed. One second it would be flickering with anger and rage and then the next it could offer the sweetest comfort.

Jeremy finally responded, he wrapped his other arm around her bare shoulder and pulled her to him. She laid her head on his bare chest and even though she was supposed to be the one comforting him, she began to cry. The sight was heart breaking really.

It almost seemed cruel to see Elena sad; she was too sweet to be sad. She was truly nothing like that sadist Katherine, who was now off doing who knows what with Stefan.

_Stefan, geez Stefan_, Damon thought with frustration. He knew his brother had a plan, he just didn't know how well thought out this plan was. The two had worked well together in the past. But as long as Damon was tied up he wouldn't be able to be of any help.

Elena cried, she cried hard letting out everything that she'd held in. Ever since she discovered the truth about Stefan she found herself pushing her emotions inside and hiding them away. She wished that she could be like Damon and just turn them off. But now she had absolutely no control over them and her tears flowed freely down her face.

"It's ok," Jeremy repeated over and over to her. He held her there for a while. It was odd, Elena usually was the one to comfort people and now here she was being comforted by her younger brother.

She just couldn't believe how bad this all really was. She and Jeremy were being used as bait to get Stefan, her only love, to do Katherine's dirty work. And Damon, their only other hope was currently tied up and losing more and more energy as the minutes went by.

Everything just seemed to be too much and Elena feared that they wouldn't make it out of this alive. But then the thought came to her, Stefan and Damon could probably make it out. They were a lot stronger than her and they definitely stood a better chance against a vampire than she did.

She began forming a plan inside her head. She knew they could make it out, if she gave Damon some of her blood and Stefan took the blood Katherine offered they would both be strong. The only problem was that she knew Stefan would try and get her out first, rather than Jeremy. And in the process he could get hurt.

And that was when she realized exactly what it was that she had to do. The realization sent chills down her spine and she felt Jeremy tighten his grip around her. If the three were to make it out of this one of them would have to be willing to distract the others as they did so. And who better than blood filled human.

She set her mind that was it. When it came down to it she saw no other way to save them. She would have to sacrifice herself. And she couldn't tell any of them because she knew that they would try and stop her before she could. But there was no stopping her now, her plan was set and that was it.

"Do you mind if we stop by my house first?" I asked the stranger that was now driving Elena's car. I had to be crazy just letting this man drive me to my house, let alone help me. But that was just it, I needed help and he clearly would be able to offer it.

"Sure," he said, but never asked for directions. When he pulled up in front of her tiny, blue house she gave a questioning stare.

"I told you, my powers are strong, stronger than yours," he added before climbing out of the car.

I nodded and chose not to ask anything else. I had already heard and experienced so many things that were all too strange that I just decided to go with them rather than understand and question them.

We walked up to the door and I pulled the keys from my pocket. When I went to unlock it I realized that it was already unlocked. "I thought I locked this," I said to myself.

"That was my doing," the stranger said. I realized them that I didn't even know his name.

"Are you ever going to tell me your name?" I questioned.

"Slone, Slone Waters," he answered.

I nodded and then opened the door. I quickly went to the bathroom to inspect my wounds. I was surprised to see that there wasn't even so much as a mark left on my neck.

"You're welcome," a deep voice said from the doorway. I looked up and saw Slone standing there.

"I want to ask how it's possible that you can do all of this, but I think it would be best if I just didn't know," I noted.

He nodded, "I think it would be best too," he said before turning to walk back down the hall.

I quickly washed off the dries blood and then went to change my shirt. When I came back out I saw him holding a book, "Spell book?" he said holding it up to me.

I grabbed it from him, "Yes, I haven't exactly perfected my powers yet."

He smiled, "Well I guess it's a good thing I am here then, you wont be able to do a whole lot if you have to look up something to chant."

I rolled my eyes, "The only reason I haven't told you to get lost is because I have no idea how many vampires are going to be there and I could use some extra help."

"As long as you don't slow me down," he said, with a smirk that made him look younger. Like a mischievous boy.

"So do you know exactly where it is we are going?" he questioned.

I shook my head, "No but I have an idea, it's somewhere outside of town that much I know."

"Here give me your hands," he said impatiently grabbing my hands. I was about to protest but he held a finger up to my lips and told me to stay quiet. I nodded and shut my mouth.

I watched as he slowly closed his eyes and began humming. His breathe became even and his whole body looked relaxed. I could feel his energy coursing through me. Starting at my fingertips, going up my arms, my neck, chest, and then a surge through my mind. He was searching my thoughts.

Finally he let go and I felt the energy leave me, "I think I know where they are. But based off of that one vampires thoughts we may not have much time."

"Wait, I never saw a vampire."

"It was there in the vision, you just weren't strong enough to see it," he explained, "now come on we don't have much time."

I watched him for a moment as he walked away, and then I found myself running after him to god knows where.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am pretty impressed with myself. three updates in one day. I don't think this will ever happen again but it was fun while it lasted. I have to thank my inspirational music and the cast of Glee for providing me with this chapter. Thank you to those who have commented it is always appreciated. And I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

After some time the door finally opened and in walked Katherine. She had changed out of her casual dress into a cotton black dress that still didn't look quite right on her.

"Hello there, you all look like hell," she noted, a smile on her lips the whole time.

She moved over to Damon and examined him, "Especially you, when was the last time you fed?" she questioned.

"I'm perfectly fine," he grunted, his arms had gone completely numb and he could hardly feel the pain anymore. Though that was mostly because his body was beginning to become non responsive. He just would never admit to that.

"Suite yourself, I am sure that Elena would be very much to your liking," she taunted, moving over to Elena to slowly run her fingers through her hair, "I mean just look at her Damon, young, beautiful. She's everything you love in a woman isn't she?"

"Go to hell!" he said, using as much of his strength to say it. Her smile never faltered and her eyes grew darker.

"Only if you go," she said softly.

"What do you want?" he said sharply.

"Well the rest of my guests just arrived and I thought you three would like to see just who your captors were." Her eyes danced with mischief and Damon knew that what ever she was going to show them was just something to throw in all of their faces.

"Why don't you come join us," she directed to the open door.

The three stared at the door and waited, first to walk out was Pearl. No surprise there, Damon thought, she had always been loyal to Katherine. Then in walked Anna, she had her head down and I saw Jeremy's face fall. Guess he didn't know that his little girlfriend was evil. After that a smaller woman walked in, I didn't recognize her at first but then it hit me.

"Isobel," I spoke with surprise.

She didn't even look at me; her dark eyes were fixed on Elena. "Hello Elena," she spoke in an icy tone. There appeared to be no emotions coming from her, just this icy front. She clearly had been spending time with Katherine by the way she mimicked her actions.

Elena stared at her in shock; there she was her mother in the flesh. And to have to find out that she was on the enemies side, the ones that wanted her and the people she cared about dead. It was obvious that she was upset by the way she turned away from her.

"Anna," Jeremy said in a whisper, "I thought you were better than this."

"Jeremy it's not what you think," she pleaded.

"Of course it's what he thinks, she was just using you because I told her to," Katherine said viciously.

"No, that's not true, I love you Jeremy," Anna blurted out.

Katherine rushed to her and held her against the wall. Her hand clasping tightly around her throat, "It's about time you vampires learned that you can't just go around falling for humans," she stated coldly.

"But isn't that what you did Katherine," I called, "You fell in love with two of them and look at you now, you have none of them because they both hate your guts."

Her eyes turned to me and I saw that they were deadly black, in second she was standing in front of me. She slapped me once, my head lolling to the side, her eyes didn't simmer down. And when I stared at her and smiled, "Isn't that right love?"

"And to think I was considering making a deal with you, well you can forget it. You'll burn with the rest of them," she said before storming out of the room.

"Very mature," I called, "You don't get your way so you storm out. God what did I ever see in you," I wasn't sure what had brought all of this on. Maybe it was the fact that I could feel myself losing control, everything inside of me was threatening to shut down and I couldn't even stop it.

Pearl flashed me a dark look before walking out. Anna lingered a moment, her eyes pleading with Jeremy's, "Please don't hate me," she whispered before following her mother.

Isobel still stood there staring intently at Elena. "She doesn't love you," I noted. Her gaze finally broke away from her and darted to me, "Elena she doesn't give a crap about you."

"Damon stop it," Elena warned, "You'll get yourself hurt."

"Hurt, hurt," I said outrageously, "I'm dying, how could things possibly get worse than they are now!" I was definitely losing my mind.

"You really ought to listen to her," Isobel said turning to me. She threw something in my direction and then left the room, slamming the large door behind her.

I began laughing, "You watch yourself!" I called as I continued to laugh.

"Damon are you alright?" Elena asked cautiously.

"Do I look alright?"

She pursed her lips but didn't say anything else. Her gaze fell to something on the floor. "Jeremy," she said nudging him, "Jeremy untie me," she ordered.

He looked at her for a moment and then mechanically obeyed what she said. He united the cords from her hands and legs and then helped her up. "What is it?" he asked.

But she just ignored him and went over to where I was. She didn't come to me but went to something that was behind me. "She helped us," she finally said. I saw Jeremy's expression lighten but I couldn't see what it was that she had done.

"Would someone mind filling me in?" I asked.

Elena moved in front of me and I saw that she held a small knife. "I see, well would you like to do the honors," I said motioning to my arms.

She leaned up and began sawing at the ropes. Her neck was right in my face and I suddenly felt that hunger again. I fought to control it but then she moved close, her bare stomach touching me and I almost lost control. Luckily she managed to get it undone by then.

I fell and she tried to catch me, dumb move. We both went crashing down. My head slammed into her shoulder and I heard her cry out. "Some help would be nice," I growled at Jeremy who was just standing there looking shocked.

He came over and rolled me off of her. I heard her gasp as my weight was taken off and she coughed a bit, "Hush up, I'm not that heavy," I said.

I grabbed the knife that had fallen out of her hand and began undoing the cords around my ankles. When I was finally free from the influence of the vervain I felt my mind finally clear.

I began coughing as I felt the pressure of the vervain released. It was a definite relief to my body to be free from it. As I tried to sit myself up I found that I couldn't quite manage my own weight.

"Let me help you," Jeremy offered. But I thwarted his hand away and dragged myself to the closest wall. I used that to pull myself up into a barely sitting position.

"Are you alright?" I asked Elena, my eyes were beginning to droop so I couldn't quite make out her figure.

"I'm fine," she answered warily.

I felt her move closer to me, her hand resting on my forehead, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Of course I'm fine, no need to worry about me," I assured.

"But you're pale as a ghost," she argued.

I rolled my head to face her, my eyes drooping lazily, "Elena I'm dead, of course I am going to look pale."

She was quiet for a moment but then I heard her move again, this time closer. "Don't come closer Elena," I warned. I could smell her blood from her previous wound and the burning came back.

I think she realized what was happening because the next thing I know she is pushing her neck at me, "Drink," she ordered. For a second there she actually sounded like Katherine.

"No Elena," I said pushing her neck away.

"You need it," she stated, "Now drink," she said pushing her neck closer to me.

"No," I growled, "I promised to take care of you, not drain you."

"Well how the hell are you going to take care of me if you can't even stand," she pointed out. When I didn't respond I saw her smile, she knew she was right and there was nothing that I could say to deny it.

"Elena it's not safe. I'm too thirsty, I don't know if I can make myself stop," I said helplessly.

"I trust you," she said, moving closer to me. Her eyes stayed fixed on me and I saw the fierce determination in them. Her face was inches from mine as she whispered, "I trust you." And then she pushed her hair away from her neck, it fell onto my chest and I felt the softness of it as it brushed my bare skin.

"Elena," I whispered, I wanted to fight the hunger. But the scent of her and just the pure fact that from the moment I laid eyes on her I had wanted a taste of her blood. I finally gave in and bowed my head to her neck. I hesitantly placed my lips on her neck. Before I sank my fangs in, I softly kissed her neck.

And then I began feeding. The feeling of her warm blood sliding down my throat was thrilling. I felt completely engulfed in her. She rested one of her hands on my stomach and I moaned softly. I could feel myself regaining strength. Her blood was completely intoxicating and it took all of my will power to finally pull away.

When I did she laid her head on my chest, I knew that she would feel weak. Especially since I had no clue how much blood Katherine had actually taken from her.

I bit my wrist and then lifted her mouth up, "Here, you're weak, this will help," I said, pressing my wrist against her lips. She was unwilling at first but her lips began slowly moving, and then I felt her hands grip my wrist as she began to drink more hungrily. I watched her with complete wonder as she suck from my wrist.

I could feel a bond building between us as we shared blood. Vampires only did this to show love, and though I knew Elena didn't love me. For these few minutes I just let myself feel her, let myself feel like she actually loved me back. And finally let myself love someone else.

And all I can say is that these were the best few minutes I'd ever experienced in my whole existence.


	8. Chapter 8

After my shower I headed back not the dark room that Katherine had offered to me. I hated that I was out of that dark chamber and in a more comfortable setting while the others were suffering down there. Though it was all part of the plan, it wasn't a part that I was happy with.

When I entered the main area I saw Katherine relaxing on the large bed. "Hello there," she said, a wicked grin spreading across her lips.

"What is it now?" I asked in a wary tone.

Her smile faltered, "Oh don't be so glum Stefan. This is all really for the best you know."

I shook my head, "What ever Katherine. I am doing what you want; can't you at least leave me in peace so that I can dress?"

Her grin reappeared as she took in the fact that I was only covered by a towel. Her eyes made me hyper aware of how exposed I felt.

She was in front of me in a flash, her thin arms snaking themselves around my neck, "You know I always did favor you, my dearest Stefan," she spoke with an alluring voice. But none of it fazed me, I was in love with Elena and I would never see Katherine the way I once had.

She leaned up to kiss me but I quickly moved away, "No," I growled.

Her eyes grew dark and for a moment I thought she might actually kill me, "Fine then," she spoke in an icy tone. She moved to the bed and picked something up, "This is for tonight," she said, thrusting the black suit at me.

"What's tonight?"

Her wicked grin reappeared, "The ball."

* * *

The car ride had mostly been silent except for a few questions here and there. I was staring out in the tall woods that encased the road. It was completely deserted here and that made me feel alert and scared at the same time.

As I watched the blurring trees I felt my eyes begin to droop. I hadn't had a good nights rest in a long time. And now with all of this added stress I felt weak and tired. I continued to fight the sleep but then it became too much and I gave in.

I was in a dark room, there were chains and pools of what appeared to be blood. It smelt like death here and I could feel the dampness of the air. As I approached one of the holding cells I heard a low moan coming from one of the large doors.

I slowly edged closer to it, my hand resting softly on the iron latch. My hand felt weightless as I undid the latch and opened the wooden door. It made a soft creek. I hesitated a moment, there was something in this room. Something that I wasn't sure I could handle and it made me pause at the door.

But then I heard the same moan and I decided to go in. When I opened the door fully I gasped, "Elena," I said in disbelief. She was strewn across the floor by the farthest wall. All of her clothes were gone except for her undergarments. Her hair was disheveled and she had bruises forming on her body.

"Bonnie!" she exclaimed, bolting up. I hadn't noticed before but there were two other people in there. One was Jeremy, he was sitting in a corner with his legs hugged to his chest and his eyes appeared far away. And then to my surprise Damon was there too. He was sitting beside Elena on the cold ground and he looked up at me now.

"What are you doing here?" she asked her eyes slightly wild.

"I don't know, I was in a car one minute and then I was here," I explained.

"She's only dreaming," Damon spoke, his voice indifferent.

"But it feels real," I said looking around the dark room.

"It's a witch thing, thought you would have learned that by now. You're in a trance," he explained, "Your body is taking you to the place that you desire but you're not really here, at least not tangibly."

"Tangibly or not you can help," Elena said. The relief in her eyes was almost too much. Damon was right; I didn't really feel like she was here. It felt more like a dream.

I looked around the room once more," Elena where is here?" I asked.

She shook her head, "None of us know, we were all unconscious when they brought us here."

"Well think," I urged, "Think of anything significant that will help me find you."

"No Bonnie you need to help the people," she said frantically.

"What, no Elena I am coming to get you out of here."

"You can't Bonnie; you're not strong enough to stop them on your own. You need to help the people."

"I know I can't but I have help, another witch to be exact," I explained.

Damon scoffed, "Oh that's just great, two witches coming to save us. What do you plan on doing, sprinkling fairy dust on everyone so we can just walk out of here?"

"No," I said defiantly, "He's a lot stronger than me, we can get you guys out of here," Is aid looking right at Elena as I spoke.

"Bonnie you can't, you have to save the people. The people, they're in danger, you are their only hope," she said desperately.

"What people?" I exclaimed.

Her face grew serious, "Everyone in Mystic Falls."

And then before I could ask more I felt myself being pulled away from them, "Elena!" I yelled, trying desperately to find her in the haze.

"Bonnie!" I heard her faint cry but I couldn't find her.

"Elena!" I screamed again, but this time my cry was lost in a louder thunder of noise. I was no longer in the dark room but in a large crowd of people who were all cheering wildly. I looked around frantically for a sign as to where I was. But there were too many people that I couldn't see a thing.

And then I finally saw the banner, "Founders Day," I whispered to myself. I was in Mystic Falls and it was Founders Day. I saw as the cheering crowd turned frantic, it was suddenly dark and there were crackling noises everywhere, and people, so many people.

It was almost like a flash but right as I felt myself being pulled back again I saw images quickly run through my mind. There was fire, sparks, screaming, people, and then finally it was dark, but there were three figures before me. As the haze cleared I was able to make them out.

It was Elena, and on either side of her stood Stefan and Damon. I was horrified to see that she was covered in blood; it streaked across her face and was matted into her long hair. "Bonnie, run," she said monotonously.

"Run Bonnie, run," her voice became louder and her eyes were urgent, "Bonnie run!" her cry was carried into a piercing shriek and then I was gone.

"Ahh!" I woke screaming, I could feels something holding my wrists and I fought frantically against it. "Elena, Elena!" I cried desperately trying to find her.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, calm down," the voice was saying desperately, "Open your eyes," they demanded.

I did as they said and felt a rush of relief when I realized that I was back in the car. I looked over at Slone, his eyes were wide and he was gripping my wrists tightly.

"Bonnie are you alright?"

I looked around just to make sure I was free from the dream and then my eyes went back to him, "We have to go back," I said suddenly desperate," We have to go back!"

"Back where?" he questioned.

"Mystic Falls," I said, the memory of screams filling my mind once again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Bonnie, Bonnie!' Elena continued to scream and frantically pound on the wall.

"Elena stop!" Damon yelled, trying to pry her away from the wall. But he hadn't fully regained strength and she seemed to be out of her mind and had conjured up her own strength which she was now exerting on this wall.

"Some help here," he growled toward Jeremy who had just silently been watching. He quickly got to his feet and attempted to grab Elena away from the wall. But she merely pushed them off and continued to pound.

Damon could smell her blood now, "Dammit Elena stop it! You're only hurting yourself!"

He finally got a good grip on her and was able to pull her from the wall. They both stumbled back and Damon fell to his knees, bringing a sobbing Elena down with him. She pounded on his chest for a bit but then finally caved in and began sobbing against him.

"Shh, shh, it's alright Elena. Everything's ok," he said while rubbing her hair soothingly.

"She has to save them Damon, she has to get to them," she said repeatedly.

Damon wasn't sure of what to say to that. There really wasn't to say so he remained quiet. The people of Mystic Falls were doomed, and they knew it.

After what seemed like forever Elena finally cried herself to sleep and was now resting in Damon's lap. Even though he had drunken Elena's blood he still felt weak. As long as he was in this room with the excessive amounts of vervain there was really no hope for him to regain strength.

Elena stirred in his lap as he tried to adjust himself against the wall. He felt this internal pain that was making tinges of pain shoot through him every so often. He winced as another one shot up his arm.

"Are you alright?" Jeremy asked, he was seated back in his corner.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just the vervain makes me weak," he explained, trying to sound indifferent.

"Do you maybe need more blood?"

Damon turned his head and gave Jeremy a curious look, "Are you offering?"

"Well, I mean if it will help the yeah, I'm offering," he said hesitantly.

Damon smirked, "No thanks. Like I said, I'm fine."

Jeremy nodded and didn't push it any further, "What is it like?" he asked.

"What is what like?"

"Being a vampire, I mean is it…hard?"

He was taken off guard by his question and had to scramble for an answer. "No, it's easy; it's just something that becomes natural to you as you get older. Or well not exactly get older but you get what I mean."

"Does it ever bug you to know that you are, well a monster in a way?"

"What's with the questions?" Damon countered, "Why are you all of a sudden so curious?"

"It's, well it's Anna. She offered to turn me and well, I'm just not sure if I want to or not."

Damon was taken off guard again and he found himself at a loss for words once again, "And what about Elena? Huh, did you think about what that would do to her to lose you. I mean seriously kid this isn't something to take lightly, it's permanent."

"You think I don't know that, I know full well what I would be giving up. But I also have to consider what I am gaining from it all," he defended.

"Are you sure about that? Are you so willing to give up your soul to live the life of the dammed, forever banned from the sun, from anything that is normal? You'll not only be giving up the people you love but everything you once were will be gone. You'll be gone."

Jeremy was silent as he mulled over Damon's words and then he looked him straight in the eyes, "I'd do it, I'd give everything to be with her. Even if that means my soul."

Damon stared him down for a moment and then he gently set Elena down before flashing over to Jeremy, "Well if you're so sure then why wait, why not let me do it right here right now," he offered.

Jeremy stared at him in wide eyed disbelief, "Are you serious?" he said, his voice shaking.

"Of course I'm serious, it won't take long and all I'd ask for in return is a bit of your blood," he said with a casual smirk.

Jeremy was quiet for a moment and then with a new determination, "Alright then, you have a deal," he said offering his hand to Damon.


	10. Chapter 10

Damon checked to make sure Elena was still sleeping and then turned his attention back to the younger Gilbert. He could tell that the boy was nervous but they had an agreement and Damon never went back on his word.

Jeremy offered his wrist to Damon and he took it without hesitation, drinking deeply from him. He was going to die anyways so why be conscientious Damon thought. Jeremy winced a bit as Damon's fangs sunk in deeper, but he didn't protest, this was what he wanted. Admittedly he would have preferred it if Anna was the one to change him.

But seeing as she was no where around and time seemed to be running out he figured he had nothing to lose. And Damon was offering after all.

Once Damon finished Jeremy felt weak and drained. There was still a bit of life in him but he knew that it wouldn't last for long. Damon took his own wrist and sank his fangs in, creating to an open wound for Jeremy to drink from.

"Here," he said offering his wrist to Jeremy. He didn't even bother to ask if Jeremy was sure or if he was having doubts because frankly he didn't give a dam. He's gotten what he had wanted and now he was just fulfilling his part of the deal.

Jeremy didn't even pause as he took Damon's wrist, he drank as much as he could and once he felt full he released him. He could feel some of his strength restoring but he still felt dizzy. He leaned back against the wall and let the drowsiness take him.

"Ready?" Damon asked, Jeremy nodded weakly and then Damon took his face and neck in either hand. He readied himself and then with one final look he said, "Goodbye Jeremy Gilbert." And with that he snapped his neck.

Jeremy fell to the floor and Damon could sense his heart stop. His blood stopping and brain dying, it was true Jeremy Gilbert- human was now dead. But in a few minutes he would wake as a new being, he'd be Jeremy Gilbert- vampire.

Damon watched him intently, making sure that the blood did its job. And then he heard the noise from outside the door and in the next second someone was entering the room.

He turned and saw Anna standing in the door way. Her face was confused as she looked between Damon and Jeremy's still body. But then with a chilling realization she understood what he had done.

"What did you do?" she shrieked, rushing over to them in a flash. She pushed Damon away from Jeremy's still body and she held his face in her hands.

"Jeremy, Jeremy wake up," she cried, "Why Damon, why did you do it?" he yelled at him.

OK maybe she didn't understand he thought. He heard Elena stir behind him and then she was suddenly alert, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh god Jeremy please wake up!" Anna pleaded. Tears were streaming down her face as she held the lifeless body.

"Jeremy!" Elena shrieked as she finally saw the still figure. "Damon, you bastard!" she yelled, flinging herself at him.

He caught her wrists before she could actually hit him. "Will you two just calm down," he said in his own calm voice.

But of course neither of them listened to him. Ann continued to cry and Elena fought desperately against his grasp.

_Wake up, dammit!_ Damon thought in frustration. If he would just get up and show them that he was alright then maybe they would shut up.

Damon could feel the change completing but just as he was beginning to relax he heard another person at the open door.

"Damon what did you do?" Katherine asked as Jeremy's still form suddenly began moving.

Everyone froze as they watched Jeremy sit up. He didn't open his eyes at first but when he did he looked directly into Anna's.

"Anna," he whispered. Her face was a mixture of shock, horror, and joy. In an instant she wrapped her arms around him and crasher lips against his. They shared a passionate kiss that made everyone feel a bit uncomfortable.

She finally pulled away and then looked into his eyes; tears were still flowing down her cheeks but for a different reason now. "Damon turned me," he said softly stroking her hair, "So I could be with you. I love you Anna."

She smiled at him and then leaned in to kiss him again. There kiss was interrupted by an annoyed cough, "This is all really touching and all but I am afraid that Damon here has just sealed this boys fate. It will be fun to watch the three of you burn," she said motioning to the three of them.

"And you," she said turning to Elena, "You will get to watch them."

Damon still held Elena's wrists. She had stopped fighting and now wore a face of a deep sadness. He hadn't exactly thought of how she would react to this. Honestly he didn't really think about anything other than the thirst. Which he had shamefully given in to.

"But before you all die, "Katherine continued, her voice suddenly bright, "I'd like it if you would all come to my ball."

"What?" Damon exclaimed. Was this woman insane, well that wasn't a hard one of course she was. Who in their right minds invite these three to a ball? But then he saw something in this offer, he needed out of this room and she was offering just that. He began formulating a plan in his head and as he peered over at Elena he saw that she was planning too. Brilliant, he thought.

A full grin spread across his lips, "We'd be more than delighted," he said, his eyes dancing with mischief. She returned his smile and then clapped her hands delightedly.

"Perfect," she exclaimed, "Now we really must get you three cleaned up, you look positively atrocious."

"Wait!" Damon called after her, "The boy, he needs human blood to complete the process," he pointed out.

Katherine half turned to him, her devilish grin spreading across her lips, "Of course he does," she said, her eyes then fixing on Elena, "and I do believe that she is the last human among you, so have fun." She said before turning on her heel and exiting the room.

Two vampire guards entered the room to escort them out but none of them moved. Slowly they all turned to Elena who was staring off at the wall ahead of her.

"Elena he'll die if you don't," Anna began but Damon cut her off.

"There has to be another way, she's already lost a lot of blood and her body hasn't circulated enough to make up for that," he pointed out.

"No she's right," Elena said thoughtlessly, "I have to do this."

She pulled her wrists from Damon's loose grasp and then went over to Jeremy. He was watching her with steady eyes, "Elena you don't have to-" he began.

"No Jere, I want to," she said bending down to his level. She handed him her wrist and he eyed it cautiously. The burning in his throat increased as he smelt the blood in Elena's veins. He could hardly resist.

Slowly he grabbed her wrist and then stared at her with apologetic eyes, "Thank you," he said before biting into her wrist. He began to feed, it was odd actually. But he couldn't deny how good it felt to have the fresh blood filling his system now.

Elena was already weak and now this just made it that much harder for her to remained focus. Luckily her body had already gone numb so she hardly felt anything anymore.

"There you go, that's good," Anna encouraged, watching with intense eyes.

Damon saw the other vampires begin to stir and he shot both of them warning glances. He would rip their throats out if they dared to touch Elena.

Finally Jeremy found the strength to pull away. As he released Elena from his grasp he saw her sway. And then in an instant she was falling back. It was strange how he saw these every movements with stunning clarity. And his senses were working at an alarming advance. He reached out to catch her but another set of strong arms beat him to it.

Damon cradled Elena against himself. He could hear her heart begin to falter and knew that she had lost way too much blood. Her face was pale and her body was slightly colder than it should be. He wanted to giver her more of his blood but he wasn't sure if that was a very good idea. She'd already taken a lot earlier and there was the risk of her turning if she took more.

But then her heart faltered again and Damon found himself biting into his wrist quickly. He pressed his bleeding wrist down to her lips and forced her to drink. Her lips moved slowly against his wrist as she drank. Finally she pulled away and groaned.

"Elena are you alright?" Damon asked with eager eyes. Her heart was beginning to get back on rhythm and she seemed to regain color.

She opened her eyes and then mumbled, "Just get away from me." Then she worked to pick herself up and trudged to the guards. "Get me away from him," she said in a cold tone.

No one said anything as one of the guards picked Elena up and then ran her out of there. Damon stared after her but didn't say anything. And then in a haze he got up along with the others and they silently followed the guard out.

He knew it hen by the way her eyes had steadily avoided his own. She would never forgive him for this. And as much as he wanted to apologize and try to explain this all to her he knew then that he would never get the chance to. Because in Elena's head he was dead to her, he was just as dead as her newly deceased brother.

He wanted to go to her. To make her fully understand why he had done it even if he was a little unsure himself. And most of all he just wanted to say sorry. But as he already knew he would never be able to because to Elena he was dead.


	11. Chapter 11

We all walked in silence up the stairs, allowing the guards to guide us. Anna had kept a protective arm around Jeremy the whole time. I wondered where they had taken Elena, and desperately hoped that she was alright. I was still in a bit of shock over the fact that she willingly gave herself over to the vampires. Who knew what they would do to her?

As we walked up the stairs we met a stunned Pearl, "Anna what have you done?" she gasped as she took in Jeremy's new scent, it was a scent that would permanently mark him as a vampire, a monster like myself.

"It wasn't me mamma," she said, her arm tightening around him as Pearl took a step to them. I heard a door open down the hall and saw Stefan appear in the door frame. There was a guard standing outside the door but Stefan mumbled something to him and then came our way.

"What's going on?" he asked as he looked at Jeremy in confusion and then quick understanding flashing through his eyes.

He turned to me with a stunned expression, "Damon did you do this?" he questioned, pointing to Jeremy.

I shrugged indifferently, "He wanted it," I said as I continued to follow one of the guards.

Stefan grabbed my shoulder and quickly whirled me around but I caught his grasp and shoved him against the wall, "What the hell did you do?" he growled in fury.

"I told you, he wanted it," I said fiercely.

He looked back to where Anna and Jeremy stood and his eyes were filled with sadness. Stefan knew first hand how hard this life was and I knew that he was silently mourning for the lost soul.

The sadness that was in Stefan's eyes was soon mirrored within me. In all honesty I didn't even know why I had done it. It was wrong and it was a sure way to hurt Elena. But though all of those things were true I still did it. I was in all honesty a true monster.

He looked back at me, "Why Damon, why'd you do it?"

I looked straight at him and then I finally answered, "I don't know."

He studied me for a few more moments and then his eyes were filled with a chilling realization. I thought he would point accusingly and call me a monster or any other name that was true to who I was. But instead he grabbed my hands and pulled away from me. He didn't say anything but he saw something that I didn't.

He gave one last look at Anna and Jeremy and then back to me, "Is Elena safe?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered helplessly. He nodded and then turned to go back to his room. He gave me one last look before disappearing. It was a look of understanding, and forgiveness. One that I didn't understand or deserve.

"This way," one of the guards growled, pulling me into one of the rooms lining the hallway.

"Miss Katherine wants you to freshen up and she already has a suit for you," he said motioning to a black suit that was laid out on the bed.

I nodded and then he left me. I stood there in the quiet room all by myself. I couldn't help but be filled with this raw emptiness. One that scared even me. Luckily I was a vampire and I could just shut my emotions off. But for once I didn't want to; I wanted to wallow in the shame of what I had done.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: So I know that this is another filler but I really needed to get the whole Bonnie and Slone thing out there. Next up is the grand ball where our dear Elena will not only have to worry about escaping, but also these new feelings that she is forced when she is paired with an unlikely partner. And as new opportunities present themselves to her she begins to rethink immortality.

There that is a quik teaser to make you tune in for the next chapter.

* * *

I found myself dressing in a daze. There was no room for error tonight. I wasn't sure whether I had Stefan as an aid and Elena was obviously no help seeing as she was human and currently hated my guts. Jeremy was still new and I knew that Anna would be guarding him like a hawk.

I had already gotten him out of the way and now there was only Elena to focus on. I just prayed to God that this would all go over well and that we'd all make it out of this.

There was truly no good in him. I had wanted so badly to believe that there was, that somehow he still had some humanity left in him. But I was wrong, I was so terribly wrong and I hated myself for ever trusting him.

He was of the lowest scum and I hated him. He took away the one thing I had sworn to protect. I had promised myself that I would never let Jeremy get hurt by any of this and I failed. Now he was one of them and it killed me to know that.

As much as I just wanted to give up myself and curl up into a ball in the corner and cry I knew that I couldn't. I may have lost Jeremy but that didn't mean that any of the danger was over. I had to find a way to get back to Mystic Falls and warn all of the town's people. I had no idea what evil plan Katherine and Klaus had in store for the town. But I did know that if she was involved it couldn't possibly be good.

I could only pray that all went right tonight. I knew that I had Stefan and whether I wanted the help or not but Damon too. As long as they got me out I wouldn't put up a fight. There would be plenty of time for me to find a stake to take care of Damon with later.

I patted down the red silk that was my dress and glanced at myself once more in the mirror. I had never pegged red as my color. But this blood red complimented my olive tone. It was off the shoulder and hung low in the back. I didn't have much to work with on my hair so I pinned it up and then let everything else be.

As a guard stepped into my room I held out my hand graciously to him, putting on a seductive smile. The game was on.

I had no idea exactly what it was that Elena wanted me to do but she had been so desperate in me coming back to Mystic Falls. Slone and I had been keeping an eye out for anything strange but I didn't see anything and he said that he couldn't sense anything either.

It was strange being around another witch, even one that was much more powerful than me. But it was good to have someone that finally understood me.

"What do you think is going to happen?" he asked as we both climbed back into the car.

"I don't know, and honestly the thought of having numerous amounts of vampires in Mystic Falls is strongly unnerving."

He nodded at my reply and we both sat there in silence. I was scared, I had to admit it. I was no where near strong enough to fight off a herd of vampires. One or two I could handle but any more than that and I was doomed.

Slone seemed to be able to sense my uneasiness because he stretched out his hand and placed it over mine. I liked the comforting warmth of his hand and the way it sent tingles down my arm.

"Everything is going to be alright," he assured. I wanted to believe him but it was too hard to become hopeful. I needed to stay determined and focused. For Elena and for the town.

"What if we can't stop them? What if we fail?" I asked.

"Hey there now what kind of attitude is that?" he inquired. The hand that had been resting on mine was no resting on my cheek. His eyes were locked on mine as he spoke, "I won't let anything happen to you or this town," he said with a fierceness blazing in his eyes.

I stared mesmerized by them, "I trust you," I whispered. I could feel myself leaning in to him and saw him mimic my actions. A moment later his warm lips were brushing mine. I gripped his jacket and deepened the kiss myself. This may very well be my last night in Mystic Falls, hell my last night ever and I planned to drink it all in for this moment.

His hands tangled into my hair and he pulled me closer to him. The windows of the car fogged but neither of us cared. Tonight it was just the two of us. And even though I had only known him for a few days I couldn't help but give over to him completely.

Tomorrow we'd be facing an almost certain death and I knew that very well. And so that was why I let myself be careless and give over to my complete human lust. With another passionate kiss he pulled away slightly.

We didn't say anything, only stared at one another. But our eyes were mimicking the same thoughts as our minds. It was like we were connected more than in just a physical way because we were moth silently whispering, _tonight I love you._


	13. Chapter 13

We were all fully aware about what was at stake tonight. Getting out of here had never appeared to be an easy task but dying wasn't an option, not in Elena's case at least. She would be our main focus tonight as we worked to escape.

When I emerged from my room Katherine was right outside to greet me. She wore a lace black dress that was off the shoulder, her hair adorned in tight curls and her special pendant hanging below her defined collar bone.

"You look very dashing," she said has her eyes rolled over my body. I shivered involuntarily at her hungry gaze, and not in a good way. Though she didn't seem to notice.

"Shall we?" I asked as I offered her my arm. She slipped her small one through mine and we proceeded to the stairs. I glanced back at the other rooms for a quick moment, wondering where the others were. I was hoping that I would be able to talk with Elena or Damon before we went to the ball, but that was merely a faint hope.

I longed to see Elena. And even though I ad her double hanging off my arm this very second, it was not the same. Katherine repulsed me by her vile attitude and ill nature towards those that I loved. Elena was the one that I loved and I knew that with one look at her all would be right in the world, at least for this small moment.

We descended the stairs, music could be heard from a nearby room where I assumed the ball was being held. She paused by the foot of the steps and pulled something out from behind her. "Here," she said handing me a black mask. I stared at it questioningly and she shoved it in my direction once again. I quickly grabbed it and put it in place on my face.

She brought out one for herself; it was black with a short lace veil that covered the top half of her face, leaving her lips exposed. There were two long, black feathers that stuck out on either side of the mask.

"Come now my darling," she said as she pulled me onward towards the music. When we arrived at the door I saw another young man standing beside what appeared to be a guard. He was dressed in a suit similar to mine and a matching black mask was placed on his face. As we got closer I recognized the sent.

"Jeremy?'

Katherine smiled at him as she held out her hand, he took it and then she hooked her arm through his like she had done mine. "With you two on my arms I am sure to be the center of all eyes," she said with her devilish grin.

I looked at Jeremy for a quick moment and his face remained indifferent. I wasn't sure what his plan was, it had to have involved Anna, there was no way she'd leave him unprotected.

Here goes nothing, I thought as the doors were thrust open.

After I finished readying myself there was a wrap at the door. I went to it and when I opened it I saw Anna's small figure standing there. She was in a form fitting green and black dress, adorned with a lace covering. She held an ornate mask in her hand with a plainer black one.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise," I said lightly. She glared at me and thrust the black mask at me.

"Put this on," she instructed. I took it from her and inspected it before placing it on my face.

"She really has a thing for the theatrics," I noted, Anna laughed bitterly before placing her mask on too. She held out her arm to me and I stared at it questioningly.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm your escort, now let's go. Miss Katherine had strict instructions that we be there promptly at ten o'clock."

"Miss Katherine," I scoffed, "You sound like your mother," I said as I hooked my arm with hers.

"Have you seen the others?" I asked as we descended the stairs. She shook her head.

"No after Jeremy and I were separated I hadn't seen any of them. I am assuming Stefan is with Katherine, and I hope Jeremy is somewhere safe. She refused to allow me to escort him, said I needed to keep an eye on you," she gave me a light smile at her last phrase and I chuckled lightly.

"And Elena, do you know who her escort is?" I asked.

She shook her head again, "Katherine wouldn't say. I can't imagine who it is that she would pair her with." Right then we stopped in front of two large wooded doors, music could be heard from within.

"I guess we'll just have to see," Anna said as the doors were thrust open.


	14. Chapter 14

The doors opened revealing a stunning room. It was spacious and everything seemed to be made of gold. Couples littered the dance floor, all of them elegantly twirling and spinning around with one another. They all danced in sink, none of them off beat. It was spectacular to witness.

Anna and I both entered the room. Calm settled over the dancers as they began to twirl so that there was room for us. And as they moved aside I saw the doors across from us open to reveal a stunning woman in black. She had to men on either arm; both dressed identical to my own suit with the same masks. But I knew that wavy brown hair anywhere.

"Stefan," I spoke mostly to myself.

"And Jeremy, that witch, she has my Jeremy," Anna said venomously.

"Easy kitty," I said to calm her. Next chapter:

The doors burst op

We each proceeded forward, Anna's hand was placed in mine and Katherine had mimicked the movement with Stefan and Jeremy.

We met in the middle, Anna and Katherine bowed to each other and I did so to Stefan who was standing in front of me. "Where's Elena?" he whispered. When I looked up I saw a small smile appear on Katherine's face. In that moment there was the sound of two more doors opening. We all turned to the left where the groups of dancers were slowly spinning away from.

There stood a man adorned in all black with an ornate black mask. His apparent pale blonde hair was the only non black thing on him. He emerged forward with a raven haired beauty on his arm. Her calmly beating heart and slightly flushed cheeks only added to the beauty that her scarlet dress already made quite apparent. She wore a mask similar to Katherine's, even her dress was the same, and she too had a pendant hanging from her neck. Thank goodness she had kept that.

I stared in utter disbelief, never had I seen anything more beautiful than her. She had always been beautiful, but this exceeded all beauty by far.

"Elena," I breathed, her head was slightly downcast and she seemed to have heard her name. Her eyes connected with mine for a small moment and then she offered a small nod before returning her attention back to her escort. He grabbed her by the waist and began spinning her into the group of vampires.

I grabbed Anna and proceeded to do the same. Stefan was whisked away by another vampire and Katherine began dancing with Jeremy.

We followed the pattern of dancers as I tried to get us closer to Elena. And then Anna was taken by another dancer and replaced by a taller blonde. I didn't care; I simply kept twirling her as I tried to get closer. I could faintly see the sweep of her dress in the crowd. I continued to pass along partners as I drew closer to Elena, and then finally she was right there within reach.

Just as another vampire reached for her I swiftly cut in. She looked at me curiously for a moment, "It's me Elena," I whispered to her. There was a look of relief that crossed her face, one that shocked me. I had expected her to glare or even try and get away. But instead she relaxed into my touch and moved with me.

"You have no idea how relieved I am to see a familiar face," she commented. I smiled down at her, her beauty was even more evident up close and it was a relief to see her not turning away from me, even if it was only out of instinct to stay.

"You look lovely," I noted.

"And you look very handsome," she noted. I could faintly see the sparkling of her deep eyes behind the covered veil.

"This room is lovely too," she continued on with the light chatter. I was slightly annoyed by that. I had hoped we'd be able to talk strategy, but instead she wanted to marvel at the spacious room. I had seen many like this through out my years and so there wasn't much of an excitement.

"You know it is covered in magic," I said, she looked at me confused and I laughed lightly. I spun her towards one of the nearby mirrors and she gasped as she looked at her own reflection and hers alone.

She looked around taking note of the dozens of dancers around us and then went back to the mirror where her lonely figure stood. "I don't understand," she finally said.

"Vampires are invisible in this mirror, only those with souls can be seen," I explained, "Why you don't look again, but this time open up your mind," I said.

She nodded and within moments Stefan appeared in the mirror beside her. He was slowly cupping her face and bending his head down to hers. Of course she would be thinking of him, I thought enviously.

I continued to stare into the magical mirror. It was absolutely amazing to see that it cast my own desires out in front of me. I was comforted to know that Stefan was my main desire.

I looked up and noted Damon's furrowed brow as he stared intensely at the mirror. I wished that I could see his eyes but they were shrouded behind the mask.

"Damon," I said quietly. He sharply turned to look at me, he placed his hand on my waist the other grabbing my hand, "Damon," I said again but he cut me off.

"Don't talk, just dance."

And so that is what we did. He spun me around, his movements quick and lithe. He appeared confident in each of his steps as he led me through the crowd of dancers. Everything seemed to fade away as I swirled, locked in his burning gaze. His hand had moved to where my skin was exposed, his touch burned the skin is a sense of passion. I followed his steps with equal power.

There was something there between us; the air loomed with this heavy feeling. It was like I was being drawn to his very being. Something within his core was moving me closer to him. I knew that I still had the vervain necklace and so that meant that he wasn't compelling me. It was the simple attraction that always loomed between us.

There was this fire that I had always felt within me, and there had only been one person that could truly get it to rise. And at this moment he was making it scorch me through and through. We stopped right in the middle of the dance floor. There was nothing else there, only the two of us.

I wanted to look away, to demolish the flame that was blazing through my very core. But instead I found myself doing the opposite of just that. I had denied it so many times to myself and others and I just couldn't deny it any longer. I still loved Stefan, but that was just a different part of me that did. The part that loved him was the calm and rational Elena.

But right now I was the erratic and senseless Elena; this was the one that yearned for Damon. I drew closer to him and finally as if in an eruption of euphoria and flame. Tonight all the walls were down, both mine and his. Our minds melted together as we were dragged deeper into the passion of the moment.

And then just as quickly as it had happened the clam Elena soon took over. Rationalizing what it was she was doing. She had indeed just kissed her boyfriends brother, her other lover. She had become just like Katherine, except her motives weren't for evil and corruption. This was something she simply couldn't help.

It was something like how there are soul mates for everyone and her soul was split in two, one part for each brother. But there was only one body to inhabit each soul.

I pulled away quickly and stared into his burning eyes. His eyes were dark and wild as he studied me. I moved away from him and then felt someone else grab my hand. Before I could be whisked away I stared at him longingly and then spoke ever so quietly, "I have a plan."


End file.
